Sparkly Rainbow
by tari-chan
Summary: Izuichi romance IzumixKouichi. Oneshot ficy. Plz R&R 4 me.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
AN: Izuichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sparkly Rainbow   
  
There was a boy on a case of stairs. He has short black hair wearing a green vest with a long sleeve red shirt and white pants. "Why? Why do they not hate me? Why don't they blame me? I tried to kill them. Why do they show me friendship rather then punishment? Why? I don't get it."~ he questioned staring in the deep cloudy blue sky as rain started to fall on his face.   
  
"Why do they forgive my evilness? That is trapped in the darkness? Why?"~he continued questioning putting his head down looking at the puddles getting raindrops forming streams. He saw his reflection in the puddle feeling the raindrops pour onto him.   
  
"Why do these raindrops hurt me so much? Are they putting me though the pain I'm suppose to experience? The pain I left them in. Is this my punishment!?"~He sunk his head down to his knees sobbing softly as the rain poured faster and faster onto his body making him soaked.  
  
"I'm sorry."~he cried as the raindrops stopped pouring on him. 'Did the rain stop? No. I can still hear the raindrops hitting the puddles. Then why did the rain stop pouring on me? Is it taking pity on me? I won't allow it. After what I've done. I don't deserve pity.'~ He lifted his head up. "Hey." a soft angelic voice greeted. The boy turned around looking at the angel in a purple outfit was standing in front of him.   
  
"Kouichi, why are you out here in the rain?"~ She asked holding a purple umbrella over them. "Izumi."~Kouichi looked down. "You're going to catch a cold."~Izumi softing her eyes keeping her gaze on him. She bend down beside Kouichi holding her handle resting it on her left shoulder and moving closer to him. Kouichi felt uneasy having her so close to him, that when he lifted his head up. Their noses touched.   
  
"Ah!"~Kouichi backed away from Izumi. "What are you thinking? I'm not ready for that."~Kouichi scolded glaring at Izumi having rain pour on him again, sitting in the rain n the stair case. "I was only trying to be friendly with you. What's so wrong with being friendly?"~Izumi. "You call getting into other people's spaces friendly?"~Kouichi.   
  
"You are shy, aren't you?"~Izumi giggled. "I'm not shy."~Kouichi denied. "Just that you startled me. Moving so close to me like that."~Kouichi looked away. "I see."~Izumi looked down. Kouichi slowly side-long glance at her. When he did a towel was thrown into his face.   
  
"What was that for?"~Kouichi ripped it off his face leaving it on his head. "Uh."~Kouichi's face started to flush. Izumi was in front of him face to face. "Dry yourself off or you'll catch cold with your soaked cloths. You gotta take care of yourself."~Izumi pulled Kouichi closer to her starting to rub the towel on his head to dry his hair.   
  
"Th-Thank you."~Kouichi's heart raced smelling Izumi's sweet sent that blew his mind crazy. He couldn't believe he was so close to his crush.   
  
"You're welcome."~Izumi. "Um... How did you..."~Kouichi paused his heart beated faster and faster. "I don't know. The wind spirit lead me to you in the endless darkness."~Izumi giggled.   
  
Kouichi felt a warm feeling stiring inside his heart that made him at peace. The peace he was searching for. In all his life, he never felt like that, all warm inside. He liked that feeling being held by Izumi. He felt safe in her arms.   
  
Like a lost child being held by their mother for safety and security. His mother was too busy and depressed to hug and kiss him. So he never bothered to ask her. Izumi was the only one who ever held him in a hug. He understood what he was missing in his life. Love.   
  
But, there was something about Izumi that make his heart all thumpy thump. He had to find out why he felt the way he did for her. Did they met in another life? Were they lovers in another life? Will they end up lovers in this life? Oh he could only hope it would be true. It was all confusing to him. Perhaps she knew the answers to his unanswered questions. He had to try and not be shy as he usually is.   
  
Sure she was his best friend in the digital world. She was always there to encourage him to talk to Kouji. No one else encouraged him, just Izumi. Maybe that's when he started to grow a crush on her.   
  
"Izumi,"~Kouichi started hopefully his heart rate raised. "Why don't you and the others hate me for trying to kill you all? Why do you all forgive my evilness? Aren't you afraid of me?"~Kouichi. "Why should we be afraid of you? You're just like us. There's nothing to be afraid of you for."~Izumi closed her eyes as Kouichi made a puzzled face.   
  
"Besides you were being controled. You had no control over what you did as Duskmon and Velgmon. We understand you were being controled and we hold nothing against you. Don't be so hard on yourself. We all like you."~Izumi opened her eyes glancing at him. At that moment he felt his heaviness leave him and the warm loving feeling washed all over his heart.   
  
"Dewling in the past on what you did, even though you had no control over it. Will do you no good."~Izumi stood up looking straight in the darkness. Kouichi looked up at her. "You got to leave the past where it belongs or you'll end up sad carrying the sadness with you where ever you go."~Izumi looked down at him with soft eyes.   
  
'Is she an angel? Is she my angel?'~Kouichi stared at her in awe. "Leave the past where it is and move onto the future."~Izumi. 'She is an angel. A beautiful one that was blessed and sent to me. To show me the way back home.'~Kouichi.   
  
"Living and reliving in the past won't do anyone good. Gotta move forward. Can't move backwards or it'll be all too easy."~Izumi giggled walking away. 'Izumi, is an angel with a wonderful laugh. And she came for me in the rain.'~Kouichi awed her laugh feeling his heart melt down to his feet.   
  
'She done it again. She won my heart over with her charm and support. I hope one day I'll be brave enough to tell her how I feel for her. That I love her.'~Kouichi had soft eyes getting all teary.  
  
Kouichi looked at the puddle that was still having raindrops hit it. Noticing himself to be different less depressed and more happy inside and out. 'I was touched by a forgiving angel and her heart healed me of my hurt. Am I dreaming? I hope I'm not. I really feel...'~Kouichi was going to recall his heart-to-heart talk with Izumi. When...  
  
"Kouichi."~Izumi cut him off his train of thoughts as he looked up at her. Izumi was standing there under her purple umbrella. 'My angel awaits for me? Finally my angel recues me from the darkness.'~Kouichi. "Are you coming?"~Izumi.   
  
"Yes."~Kouichi smiled wapping off the tears in his eyes. He stood up and started to walk to her under her umbrella. Taking one last look at the puddle.   
  
'Now I see. I'm liked no matter how many mistakes I make. I'm still liked. Mistakes help you learn. I finally like myself and forgive myself for what I've done. Now I can move on with my life to the future and leave the past where it belongs. In the past.'~Kouichi and Izumi walked away.  
  
Soon. The rain stopped, clouds moved away. Izumi put her umbrella down. "Look Kouichi. A rainbow. Isn't it beautiful?"~Izumi pointed at the rainbow. "Yes."~Kouichi agreed. 'The most beautifulest rainbow I've ever seen. A...'~Kouichi. "Sparkly Rainbow."~both Izumi+Kouichi said at the same time. They looked at each other shocked saying the same word at the same time and looked away from each other. Side-long glancing at each other and looking away from each other when they made eye contact.   
  
'Reach for her hand.'~screamed Kouichi's mind. He gulpped as he slowly and nerverously reached out his hand to grab hers. "Oh."~Izumi noticed Kouichi's hand touching her hand. He began to pull his hand away.   
  
'Come on, girl. Grab his hand. Make the first move for him. He's a shy boy and you know it.'~Izumi's mind cheered. Izumi grabbed Kouichi's hand that he was pulling away. He gaspped looking at her and his hand were joinned together.   
  
"Should we go get a sundae?"~Izumi smiled with soft eyes at Kouichi. "Yeah."~Kouichi smiled back flushed. 'This sundea will make things a lot more interesting between us.'~Kouichi. They started to walk towards the sundae stand to share a sundae with each other. And form a better relationship between them besides being best friends.   
  
The End.  
  
AN: Strange how a little rainy days brings loved ones together. My second Izuichi fic. I'm so in love with the couple. If only they could be together. Finally Eps. 36 they interact. Izuichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. 


End file.
